Elle
by arwen666
Summary: Un petit os que j'ai écris pour Ninie 286. J'espere qu'il vous plaira


Quand notre dernière heure arrive, ce n'est pas notre vie qui défile devant nos yeux. Ce sont les moments forts de notre existence que nous revoyons, les grands bonheurs, les grands drames. Ceux qui nous ont façonnés, qui nous ont conduits à cet instant précis où on ne peut rien faire d'autre que se souvenir.

Moi ce n'est pas ma vie que je vois, c'est _elle_ dont je me souviens parce que ma vie c'est _elle_.

Je ne saurais dire comment tout a commencé, de façon déraisonnable et absurde c'est certain, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle m'a toujours plu sans que je me l'avoue simplement parce que je savais qu'elle était destinée à mon jeune frère. Je crois qu'un moment j'ai eu l'espoir de bousculer l'ordre établi. J'ai espéré avoir ma chance moi aussi, pouvoir prouver que j'étais digne d'elle, que je n'étais pas qu'un farceur mais que je pouvais être une épaule sur laquelle on pouvait se reposer, que ce serait moi son pilier, je pouvais être sa lueur dans les ténèbres comme elle était devenue la mienne.

Je me berçais d'illusion, dans une inexorable fuite en avant, je courais après une chimère inaccessible.

La première fois, elle est passée au magasin le soir, j'étais seul. C'est à croire que le destin était avec nous parce qu'il est très rare que je ne sois pas avec George. J'ai de suite vu la détresse dans ses yeux assombris par ses tourments. Le retour de Voldemort était officiel, la guerre se préparait lentement, trop lentement, nous plongeant dans une atmosphère lourde et électrique comme celle qui précède un orage. Cette menace latente pesait sur nos épaules comme une chape de plomb, étouffant tout sentiment de bien-être.

Elle était seule et perdue, elle avait peur et elle avait besoin d'une présence, j'étais là à cet instant et je crois qu'elle a vu en moi une planche de salut.. Pour la première fois, nous avons discuté, sans jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'étais plus le garçon indiscipliné et farceur, elle n'était plus la préfète rigide et studieuse. Nous étions simplement Fred et Hermione.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé, je l'ai essentiellement écoutée pas toujours avec attention : j'étais bien trop occupé à détailler chaque trait de son visage. J'ai compris qu'elle et mon frère s'étaient disputés pour d'obscures raisons, qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur en embrassant une autre fille et qu'ils ne se parlaient plus.

Ce qui m'a paru évident c'est qu'elle était terrifiée et que Ron n'était pas là pour la rassurer.

Elle a beaucoup pleuré. J'ai voulu la consoler, juste la soulager mais je ne suis qu'un homme, elle était si vulnérable, si attendrissante et paradoxalement si excitante. Je n'ai pas su résister à l'envie dévorante que j'avais d'elle et je l'ai embrassée. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me repousse mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle s'est accrochée à moi avec espoir et m'a rendu mon baiser avec une fougue que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée

Je ne voulais pas trop attendre d'elle, je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de mon frère, mais j'ai voulu croire, j'avais besoin d'espérer. On a tous besoin d'espoir quand les temps sont si noirs, pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne pas étouffer sous le poids de l'attente, de la peur.

Je lui ai donné mon cœur sans le vouloir, sans le savoir.

J'ai signé ma perte involontairement le jour où j'ai accepté d'être celui qui la réconforterait tout en sachant que je ne serais jamais rien d'autre.

Je ne vivais que pour ces étreintes fiévreuses que nous partagions, pour la douceur de sa peau, la sensualité des gémissements que je faisais naître en elle. Je voulais qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle ne me désire pas par dépit mais par envie.

Que peut-on faire lorsqu'on n'est pas l'âme sœur de celle qui nous complète ? Les livres ne nous parlent pas de ça.

Elle est faite pour moi mais elle ne m'appartiendra jamais, son âme sœur, son Grand Amour

ce n'est pas moi. Je n'étais qu'un substitut, présent pour combler le vide et la douleur.

Elle se donnait à moi, je possédais son corps mais jamais je n'ai eu son cœur, cette partie d'elle qu'elle réservait à un autre.

Je le savais, je le sentais quand je lui faisais l'amour, elle n'ouvrait jamais les yeux, jamais. Ce n'était pas mon visage qu'elle voulait voir. Ce n'était pas dans mon regard qu'elle voulait se noyer avec abandon. J'étais devenu son rêve éveillé.

Elle oubliait dans mes bras et je me perdais en elle à tel point que je n'ai pas su retrouver mon chemin quand tout s'est terminé.

Elle ne l'a jamais dit, je l'ai compris après l'empoisonnement de Ron, elle n'est plus jamais venu me voir. Elle avait eu peur pour lui, il l'avait appelée dans son sommeil, j'ai vu une lueur d'espoir flamber à nouveau dans ses yeux.

J'ai croisé le regard de George, mon jumeaux, mon autre moitié. La tristesse que j'ai lue dans ses yeux était certainement le reflet de la mienne.

Quand je les ai revus à l'enterrement de Dumbledore la jalousie m'a consumée. Elle pleurait dans ses bras et je les détestais tous les deux. Avec une joie malsaine, j'ai alors pensé que j'ai été le premier à la conduire au plaisir, elle s'est donnée à moi. C'est quelque chose que je lui ai pris et qu'il n'aura jamais.

Je me sentais misérable de penser de telles choses mais c'était une victoire, une victoire au goût amer. Nous ne nous sommes pas battus pour elle, à quoi sert de combattre lorsqu'on n'a aucune chance ?

Elle l'aime, lui aussi, j'avais perdu avant même d'avoir joué.

Combien de nuits ai-je passé sans dormir lorsqu'elle est partie avec eux dans cette quête si périlleuse ? Je mourais d'inquiétude, pas pour Harry, pas pour mon propre frère, non j'avais peur pour elle. Et toujours cette jalousie qui me rongeait tel un parasite, polluant mon esprit, ravageant mon cœur , me consumant sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Aujourd'hui, le jour de la bataille finale, alors que l'avenir de notre monde est entrain de se jouer, mes seules pensées sont pour elle.

J'ai peur pour elle, j'ai envie de la protéger, de la rassurer mais je ne peux pas cette fois, il ne me laissera pas faire.

Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux, est-ce qu'il a compris ? Est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai vu une détermination nouvelle et farouche dans son regard. Comme un avertissement silencieux.

Leur relation a changé, il y a une nouvelle intimité entre eux, la maladresse adolescente a disparu, ils deviennent adultes. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point l'espoir brûlait encore en moi avant que je ne le sente s'éteindre quand je les ai vus ensemble.

Quand elle le regarde, ses yeux brillent d'admiration, c'est le regard que j'aurais voulu qu'elle m'offre. Il la protége, il prend soin d'elle, il a enfin pris la place qui lui revenait depuis toujours, me dépouillant de la seule chose que j'ai jamais désirée.

Je combats avec acharnement, animé par la rage, avec toute l'énergie que me donne le désespoir meurtrissant mon cœur. Je l'ai perdue, je suis stupide de penser ça ! Elle n'a jamais été à moi. J'ai l'envie subite de lui empoigner le bras et de la forcer à me regarder, qu'elle voit ce qu'elle a fait de moi.

Mais je ne peux pas, elle est la cause de tous mes malheurs et pourtant je ne veux que son bonheur.

Je me bats aux côtés de Percy, je suis fier de mon frère. Revenu parmis nous quand tout espoir était perdu, il lutte avec acharnement. Ils nous rejoignent, le trio, les inséparables. Je la vois combattre, à nouveau cette peur qui m'envahit, ce besoin, presque un instinct, de la protéger, de la prendre dans mes bras et de fuir loin de ce carnage.

Elle ne me suivrait pas, plus maintenant. Elle l'a choisi, elle mourra avec lui plutôt que de survivre avec moi.

Mon cœur va exploser sous la douleur, dévoré par la rage, je bataille avec une frénésie imprudente.

Soudain l'univers explose autour de moi, je sombre dans un trou noir. Je meurs, je le sais.

Merlin m'épargne une vie torturée. Je n'aurais pas à supporter leur bonheur, à regarder leurs enfants en me disant que ça aurait pu être les miens.

La vie s'écoule hors de moi, je suis soulagé, serein. Le venin qui empoisonnait mon sang, mon cœur, tout mon être, disparaît et emporte avec lui cette souffrance intolérable.

Egoïstement, je n'ai même pas une pensée pour ma famille, pour mon frère, mon reflet qui devra vivre sans moi. Ma dernière pensée est pour elle, je vois son visage à travers le brouillard qui envahit mon esprit.

J'esquisse un sourire parce que ma mort, c'est _elle_.


End file.
